1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a movable model object for use in games, and more particularly to a movable model object for use in various racing games which simulate races such as horse races, athletic track races, car races, bicycle races, motorcycle races, etc., on a game board which resembles a track.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, there have been known racing game apparatus having moving objects resembling racehorses, bicycles, athletes, cars, motorcycles, etc. which run along respective courses on a track-shaped game board to compete for higher ranks under the control of a computer. Game players who participate in racing games played on those racing game apparatus bet points or medals on favorite moving objects.
Those racing games employ movable model objects which are analogous to moving objects such as race horses, for example, that run in actual races. Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 1-152698 and Japanese utility model registration No. 3009057, for example, disclose conventional movable model objects. Each of the disclosed movable model objects comprises a model horse device which simulates a racehorse and a jockey, and is used in a horse racing game apparatus.
The racehorse of the conventional movable model objects has front and rear legs that are swingable about their upper ends so as to be as similar to actual racehorses as possible in order to give the game player a realistic feeling when playing a horse race game.
The movable model object disclosed in Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 1-152698 comprises a model horse mounted on a chassis movable on a field and having front and rear legs. The model horse is operatively coupled to a wheel shaft of the chassis through a crank, so that the model horse and the legs can swing when the chassis moves on the field.
More specifically, the model horse that is pivotally supported on the chassis is coupled to the wheel shaft by the crank and swing arms. When the chassis runs, the model horse is swung about its pivot by the crank and the swing arms, and the legs are also swung in response to the swinging motion of the model horse. Because the crank and the swing arms as they operate are visible to the game player, the game player clearly recognizes at all times that the model horse is being mechanically operated during the game. Therefore, the revealed movable model object does not look like an actual racehorse to the eyes of the game player, and is not aesthetically pleasing.
The movable model object disclosed in Japanese laid-open utility model publication No. 1-152698 is a four-legged movable model object comprising a model horse mounted on a movable body movable on a field by a support column. Rotation of a wheel shaft of the movable body is converted into rotation of a rotatable shaft in the support column and then into rotation of a main shaft that extends in the model horse parallel to the wheel shaft. The shaft in the model horse rotates an eccentric cam which causes the legs to swing about their upper ends.
More specifically, rotation of the wheel shaft of the movable body is transmitted to the rotatable shaft in the support column through gears, and rotation of the rotatable shaft is transmitted to the main shaft through a worm and a helical gear. In order to cause the various movable parts to move smoothly at a speed that is commensurate with the speed at which the model horse moves, it is necessary to reduce the rotational speed of the wheel shaft at suitable speed reduction ratios of the various gears. The speed reduction ratios, which depend on the sizes and combinations of the gears, cannot easily be selected and established due to limitations on the space that is available for the gears in the four-legged movable model object. Each of the legs comprises upper and lower leg members operatively connected to each other such that the lower leg member can move relatively to the upper leg member in response to movement of the upper leg member. The structure of each of the legs is made up of a number of components and is highly complex. Consequently, the legs cannot easily be assembled in a short period of time, and hence the rate of production of the legs is poor.